


A Perfect present

by Regalchipmunk



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hackle, Spoilers, What Have I Done, post s4e3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalchipmunk/pseuds/Regalchipmunk
Summary: A bit of fluff after episode three.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. The potion

**Author's Note:**

> Here is this little thing

Ada rolled over and sighed. The other half of her bed was empty, the sheets cold. Summoning her glasses Ada sat up and flicked her wrist to light the room. Morgana and Pendle were still sleeping curled up together in their bed at the foot of her and Hecate's bed. She stood and made her way to the sitting room and snapped her fingers for tea to begin. The blows that her darling wife had been blown the previous day were severe and it hurt Ada to know that she had had even a small part in causing her wife's turmoil.

When Indigo had shown up with her daughter Azura, not fifteen minutes after she had read Hecate the scroll from the Great Wizard sayingn she'd make a wonderful parent Ada had thought showing her wife that everything was okay, would make her decision a little more bearable. That had backfired spectacularly on Ada. Hecate hadn't spoken a word to her and it hurt Ada to think that she has so missed the mark. 

Hecate sighed as she carefully added the ingredients to her cauldron. She knew her wife was hurting, thinking Hecate was unhappy with her for introducing her to Indigo and her daughter. Hecate wasnt, not for that. It showed her that Indigo got what she had wanted and on her birthday it made sense. She couldn't get over hearing the hitch in Adas voice as she read about being a parent. The thought that Ada and she could have parented Indigo together, filled Hecate with happiness. But it was taken from them. Ada and she had always wanted children but it was never the proper time it seemed. She was glad to the extended fertility of witches, it meant that she and ada could still be loving mothers to a child of their own. This was the potion that would allow that to happen. She looked out the large Lab windows and saw their light on. Ada could rarely sleep if Hecate wasn't there and she gave herself a small smile as she watched the potion turn the brilliant purple it was supposed to be. She strained and bottles it before wrapping it up neatly and flicking her wrist to transfer away. 

Ada startled as her wife materialized in front of her on one knee with a wrapped present. Ada wondered what Hecate would be doing with a gift for her. After all, hadn't she destroyed their chances of becoming mothers?

"Darling, tonight you showed me that while some things hurt, the choice I made was a good one. Indigo has a family now and is happy and that is all I ever wanted for her. In doing so however, I took something away from us. Something that we've wanted for years but kept agreeing that it was never the right time." Hecate stammered her way through her speech looking anywhere but at her wife. "Now is the time, because if yesterday showed me anything, it is that we have to take a chance, because there's never going to be a perfect time." Hecate placed the parcel in her wife's hands and waited as Ada shakily opened the box. She watched as her loves eyebrows fueled and then rose nearly to her hairline as her expressive blue eyes bulged.

"Darling, this,, this is THE potion isn't it?" Ada stammered. Hecate bit her lip and nodded finally looking her wife in the eye. Ada smiled with tears glittering in her eyes before taking in a deep breath and nodding. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know what to say Hecate, are you sure we're ready?" She giggled then "Well I don't suppose anyone is truly ready to be a parent are they?" She cradled the potion to her chest. 

"Ada, I am ready to start this journey with you. And there will never be a perfect time. So that makes now perfect." Hecate stated as she rested a hand on her wife's thigh. "I didn't key the potion to either of us. There are two doses. One for each of us. The potion will be effective for two weeks." Hecate whispered. Ada allowed the shock to coat her features. By not keying the potion either one or both of them could become pregnant using this potent potion. 

"It will truly be a surprise then won't it?" Ada smiled before leaning down to capture her wife's lips in a searing kiss. Hecate responded enthusiastically. "Let's take our potion and go to bed darling, I've a sudden burning need to have a cuddle." Ada smirked as she pulled away from the taller witch, chuckling as her lips followed slightly as she pulled away. Hecate nodded.

"As you wish my darling wife." Were the last words of the night.


	2. Breakfast News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast does not sit well with half of the Hackle marriage this morning.

Hecate swallowed thickly as the smell of bacon wafted across her senses. Yesterday it was her tea and today it's her whole sodding breakfast. Ada smiled as she dug into her plate of breakfast before looking at her wife curiously. The small table in their suite of rooms was laden with breakfast foods but her wife still had nothing on her plate.

"Darling is something wrong with your food? You need to eat something or you'll be 'hangry' by lunch as the girls say these days." Ada said motioning her forkful of egg and bacon towards Hecate. Hecate looked at her wife with wide eyes before the smell, once again, wafted over her and she could not handle it anymore. She stood stiffly and transferred away to the bathroom in their shared rooms. Ada, startled by her wife's sudden transfer, took her bite before standing and bustling to the bathroom to check on her wife. Ada felt bad as she heard her wife retching into the toilet. She opened the door carefully as she entered to kneel and rub Hecate's back as she rested her head on her shaking arm. Ada summoned a cool damp cloth and handed it to her wife. "Hecate, why didn't you say you had that stomach bug yesterday? Hopefully you'll feel better this afternoon and will be able to hold something down." Hecate gave her wife a small smile before gently shaking her head no.

"Ada, it is not a stomach virus that ails me currently." Hecate looked intently at her wife. Ada thought hard for a moment and then though back to a few weeks prior, to the night of Azura Moon's arrival and what her wife had done for them with the potion. Hecate chuckled wanly as her statement clicked with her wife. 

"You are telling me what I think you're telling me right?" Ada smiled. Hecate nodded. Ada let out a soft squeal before squeezing Hecate in a hug. "You are going to have my baby, Hecate, this is amazing!" Ada suddenly stopped and looked at her wife in shock. "You are going to have our baby." Hecate could only watch as Ada's blue eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit but here is another drabble chapter!


End file.
